


Another Sleepless Night With Phil

by TayVengeance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, a sleepless night with phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't seem to find sleep, so he wakes Dan up and makes him suffer along.<br/>Based loosely on Phil's video "A Sleepless Night With Phil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sleepless Night With Phil

“Daniel…” He heard from the other side of the door. “Are you awake still? I can’t sleep.” 

Dan looked at his phone, the screen a harsh white against his sleepy eyes. 2:45 AM. It would be another sleepless night in the boy’s flat. Dan slowly stood up out of bed and made his way to the door. “Phil, you do know it’s almost 3 AM, right? We literally went through this same shit last night.”

Phil averted his eye contact and stared at the floor, “Well, I just can’t seem to fall asleep that easily.”

With a sigh, Dan led him over to the sofa in the lounge and resumed their earlier episode of Haikyuu!! “Want any tea?”

“Are you going to make some?” Phil asked. “I’ll only take some if you’re already making it.”

“Yeah. It’s 3 AM and I’m not sleeping anytime soon, so I was just gonna get the kettle going,” Dan replied as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“Can you put some honey in mine?” Phil requested.

“Of course I can. Any other requests?” 

“Uh, some biscuits? Do we have any?”

“No, you ate them all last night, Phil.”

“Rats. Okay. Carry on,” he replied. As he waited, Phil found his Tamagotchi and started messing around with it. “Susan3 is still alive!”

“That’s a shocker,” Dan muttered under his breath. The beeping had begun. While he usually tolerated Phil’s constant use of his Tamagotchi Pet, tonight it was particularly irksome. While he would normally interfere with Phil’s game – oh how badly he wanted to! – he decided to let Phil have his fun tonight. The relaxed, happy expression on Phil’s face made him forget about the beeping. “Here, ya tosser,” he said as he handed Phil his favourite mug. It was the one with cat whiskers they had designed for their online shop, but Phil really enjoyed it. 

“Thanks Dan,” Phil smiled. “You know, you make the best tea.”

Dan blushed. Hearing Phil compliment his tea always made him blush. He took a seat next to Phil on the sofa, and tried to pay attention to the anime they watching. “Uh, what did I miss?”

“Uh, some volleyball stuff? Homosexual tension between Kageyama and Hinata? I wasn’t paying attention.”

Dan chuckled. “Thanks, Phil. That really clears things up.” 

Phil just flashed him a smile and got back to his Tamagotchi. Dan couldn’t help but watch Phil as he played. The Japanese voices in the background were softly fading into white noise as Dan found himself fixated on Phil. Dan caught himself fixating on Phil more and more the past few nights, though he was careful to make sure Phil never caught him staring. Unfortunately for Dan, Phil looked up from his Tamagotchi and locked eyes. 

“What? Am I making weird faces?”

“Oh, uh, no… I just…”

“You okay, Dan?”

“It’s fucking 3:30 in the morning, Phil. And for the third night in a row, here we are. What is stopping you from sleeping? You slept fine out here last night. How can I help you with this insomnia problem?”

“Well of course I slept fine out here…” Phil trailed off. He started fiddling with his Tamagotchi and averted Dan’s eyes.

“Phil, are you okay?”

“I sleep fine out here because I’m with you, Dan,” he admitted quietly. Dan didn’t expect that from Phil, nor did he really know how to respond. Phil had covered his face with his mug, too embarrassed to look at Dan. 

Dan slowly leaned over and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, “Me too, Phil. Me too.” They sat silently together for a full minute before anyone found the courage to talk again. 

“I know you hate Susan3. I’ll make sure to play in my room, or just when you’re not around.”

“I know you don’t appreciate Kanye West like I do, so I’ll make sure to talk less about him around you.”

Phil laughed and put his arm around Dan, “You can talk about how Kanye West is the Kanye best anytime you want.”

Dan smiled, “Literally, I never want to hear those fucking beeping noises ever again.” They laughed together, and Dan cuddled closer to Phil. “Now, I’m going to restart this episode since we missed the entire thing, and we are gonna just fall asleep right here again.


End file.
